


Running

by Lux (intothemidnightblue)



Series: Musicbox [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Wilbur Soot - Fandom, jschlatt - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ghosts, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/Lux
Summary: Everything's nice on the outsideThere's vacancy in every nightmareYou run from the feeling, it finds youYou run from the feeling, can't hideIt tears you apartIt seems a bit darker
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Musicbox [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/792762
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do a creepy  
> One (1) creepy?  
> this is actually all script warmup aka procrastination station babey.  
> I’ve had Echos on repeat for ever so we’re in it. I’m counting this in musicbox.  
> We’re goin ghost.  
> no beta we die

_You’re fucking empty._

“You don’t get it,” He said, curling around the edge of the hall’s turn. Dead end, the doors were locked.

“I get it well enough,” Schlatt practically growled. In a blink, Wilbur was moving on him, pushing him into the mirror on the wall. The glass didn’t shatter, it was cheap. It fell and cracked at his feet. The knife was right at the rim of his shirt, Wilbur tracing light lines into him.

“Then try and keep your guts inside the ride at all times,” Wilbur’s tone lilted in petulance. Pressure and cold seized Schlatt as Wilbur vanished. He breathed heavily, feeling Wilbur trace a sharper heart on his side, dragging the cut into the wall.

“Get over yourself,” Schlatt yelled, ignoring the pain and failing. He growled in frustrated anxiety. He knew Will was near but the dead man didn’t respond. “It won’t bring you back,” Schlatt tried again. He applied pressure on his wound, wincing and biting his tongue with the effort as Wilbur’s cold hands pressed with him. It wasn’t a deep cut but the cold pressed into his veins shot the pain to his bone.

Suddenly the room vanished. Schlatt fell into the arms of a warm body.

“May I have this dance?” Wilbur smiles up at him like he had done a thousand times. They walked their strings in this loop too many times to count. Schlatt took his hand and they danced.

“This isn’t a dance,” Schlatt half-taunted for the rise. The dancers around him watched them both as they moved in perfect sync.

“As long as you’re here, it’s anything I say it is,” Wilbur spun him gracefully.

“Where are you taking me,” Schlatt tried to match the moves with the layout of the house, but it was futile. He could guess where he was going; back to the basement.

“I told you I could give you everything you wanted,” Wilbur noted sadly, “the offer’s still on the table.

“With enough blood, you can turn a rotted rat to fresh fruit, but that doesn’t change the fact I’m biting into a rotten, _bloody rat_ ,” Schlatt hissed, remembering when that vision had faded. The blood on his lips was cold, and what was once sweet had become infested with maggots and worms. The crunching sound was the worst as it was fading from the sound of a crisp apple to tiny bones.

“You have to work for it to be allowed out,” Wilbur chided. They were definitely in the basement again. The bright lights of the ballroom Wilbur had put them in blinded him. Schlatt braced himself for a vision of real-life, but it didn’t come. “You shouldn’t have let him go,” Wilbur brought his hand up to caress Schlatt’s cheek. He leaned up and kissed him. Schlatt kissed back because he had to. It was nice, in a Stockholm syndrome kind of struggle.

“Your last victim? He made me mercy kill him. That isn’t ‘letting him go,’” Schlatt forced himself out of the grip of the dead man. Everyone in the ballroom turned their corpse-like expressions to him. The previous victims. Schlatt could spot his first kill in the mix, though he did his best to ignore that direction.

“We’ve arrived,” Wilbur said, still not letting down the illusion.

“I know,” Schlatt bit his lip. He’s trapped again, but in here he can almost forget. The pain of his wounds, mental and physical, are nonexistent in this realm.

“If you’d just give in you’ll never want for anything ever again,” Wilbur promised him, pulling him closer by the waist. Their fingertips missed touch, evident in the grip they both held on one another.

“You don’t get it,” Schlatt had tears in his eyes but he kept his gaze steady.

“I can’t bend to your rules, I am governed by others,” Wilbur warned, something they were both well aware of.

“I could help you if you’d just let me,” Schlatt pleaded.

“ _You_ don’t get it,” Wilbur said again, now pulling him in by the collar, “I need this. I’ll die the real death without it. I need you to see me, I need your blood on my hands and the pain in your cries so I can be as close I can be to being alive.” The illusion dropped.

“That isn’t living. This isn’t living,” Schlatt protested.

“No, to live I would need to wear your flesh in a skin suit,” Wilbur admitted, flashing the knife into existence and spinning it around his hand. Schlatt’s blood ran cold. “But I can’t kill you,” Wilbur admitted, throwing the knife just barely to the side of Schlatt’s ear. Schlatt blinked. “I hadn’t had the power until the last guy, then you joined the mix. I was going to kill you quickly, but you’re just so much fun...,” Wilbur sounded conflicted, blinking in and out of existence as he thought. He was suddenly in Schlatt’s space again, burying his head in the crook of Schlatt’s neck and pressing cold kisses to his neck. Schlatt shivered, moving back, tripping on the mattress that went for a bed nowadays. He hit his head solidly on the wall, not enough to knock him out, but enough that his vision blurred for a moment. He scrambled away as Wilbur stalked nearer.

“You’re warm...,” Wilbur was in a daze, reaching for any purchase on Schlatt’s skin. It found the blood staining his shirt as the wound angered at Schlatt’s sharp movements. He cried out, stilling, as Wilbur dug his fingers into the thin lines just enough to hurt.

“Please stop,” Schlatt pleaded, and Wilbur did for a moment, only bringing the knife back and tearing open the longest slash in Schlatt’s side.

“I need you... your warmth, your life,” Wilbur breathed into Schlatt’s ear, on top of him now.

“Fuck you,” Schlatt hissed.

“Perhaps,” Wilbur tilted his head and licked Schlatt’s ear. The knife trailed lazily around his body, tearing at his clothes and into his skin.

“Will please,” Schlatt spoke desperately. Wilbur stopped again.

“I’m governed by other rules, I’ve told you,” He said sadly.

“I’ll help you! I’ll stay with you! I won’t run!” Schlatt promised as another cut threatened his consciousness. He wriggled his hands free and pushed off Wilbur, who tore out of existence. The door opened and Schlatt still got up the will to run for it.

“Liar,” Wilbur laughed as Schlatt ran down the hallways once more. Through the kitchen, he grabbed an old stool and threw it through the window with the last of his strength.

“Fuck you,” Schlatt yelled as he collapsed, cold overtaking his body as Wilbur materialized inside his form. He brought them to their knees, grabbing a piece of wood that had broken free from the rafters and stabbed it into their leg. Schlatt screamed. Wilbur laughed.

“You’ll stay with me, forever mine,” Wilbur spoke. Caressing their face. In a blink, he was facing Schlatt, separated and pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead.

“Fine,” Schlatt didn’t mean it, but the bite in his tone had left him anyways. He hurt. He ached. He looked at freedom, so far away yet just a few feet away. He got up and stumbled over to the window.

“You have nowhere to go,” Wilbur wrapped his arms around Schlatt’s bloody waist, rooting him to the spot. They stared out the broken window.

“Fuck,” Schlatt breathed, “you.” He slammed his wrists into the broken glass. Wilbur grabbed one of his hands in time, but he managed to slice up the other one by the time Wilbur yanked him away. He could feel ice in the pressure. Schlatt’s vision faded from the trauma. He blinked and he was in his room again, bandaged. He awoke from a new startling pain in his leg. Wilbur was pressing into his leg wound, but also healing it as he left it.

“I can’t... fucking let you die,” Wilbur had a crazed look in his eyes as Schlatt shot up. “I could free you... I could let you get me food,” Will’s fingers grasp at Schlatt’s torn shirt as he moved, bringing him into a kiss. Schlatt just focused on not keeling over. Wilbur felt warm. It was nice.

“You lost a lot of blood,” Wilbur whispered, voice lost in the haze of his mind.

“Kill me?” Schlatt wrapped his free hand in Wilbur’s to form a pleading motion. Wilbur kissed his hand.

“If I kill someone, they become like me,” Wilbur said softly. Schlatt’s eyes went wide at the revelation. “This was once my home,” Wilbur spoke gently.

“I’m sorry,” Schlatt said truthfully.

“You remind me of me...,” Wilbur brushed hair away from his face. He was deep in thought.

“I can die, but I am bound to never speak of it,” Wilbur said carefully. “I should let you hunt food for me,” he pressed, conflicted in his tone.

“I’m tired,” Schlatt said, he couldn’t follow. He fell back on the mattress, Wilbur put a hand to his chest.

“I can’t kill you, I want to be you,” Wilbur gave a confession of weakness in dueling manners.

“You’re a monster,” Schlatt spoke as if it was a revelation. Wilbur cocked his head. “I just thought you were a weird ghost,” Schlatt admitted as he closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Wilbur said as if it was a failing on his part.

“Yes,” Schlatt fell asleep to the full aches of his pains.

**Author's Note:**

> This won’t end if I don’t full stop it. I passed my test I can write spooky with a side of a gore and I'm getting better with rules. Sorry,,, My mind doesn’t like devoting so much time to remembering what wounds feel like. I had fun writing this but alack, I am not spooky enough to keep it up. Hope you liked it ! This was not my cup of tea :)  
> very quick story now that I look it over... speedrun writing edition.  
> I have cooler things in different fandoms and a nicer work in this one. Have fun !  
> Comments and kudos make this worth the test.  
> This is open for others to add to with their own tale. I'm certainly not coming back to it. I'm not good at guessing what people are gunna like so if this is ur cup of tea go for it lemme kno if you do I'll read it !


End file.
